


Вернуть любовь

by Ransezu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, keycelo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-23 03:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Даже после самой идиотской ссоры должно идти качественно примирение.





	Вернуть любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: Cristian Castro - Volver a amar (мой корявый перевод фрагментов)
> 
> Таймлайн: конец ноября 2018 г. (считать от товарняка Коста-Рика - Колумбия, плюс-минус)

_Вернуть любовь – ещё хотя бы раз,_

_ещё раз утонуть_

_на дне любимых глаз_

_наполненным тобой_

_и не желая – без тебя._

Чем ближе Кейлор подходил к двери, тем сильнее ощущал, что его, обычно всё-таки успешно контролирующего свои эмоции, просто колошматит – от предвкушения, от нетерпения, от бешеного желания, чего притворяться, перед кем тут притворяться – как он истосковался, как он сожалеет, что они сами устроили себе такое. Всё ненужное вылетает из головы, как только он видит Марсело – как он выбежал на крыльцо, в одной футболке, домашних штанах и босиком, он сияет, они резонируют в своём нетерпении, да, ради такого стоило и потерпеть, но... Никогда больше!

Они едва захлопнули за собой дверь, и Кейлор уронил рюкзак и успел освободиться из одного рукава куртки, когда Марсело набросился на него, прижимая его спиной к стене, больно и сильно, но именно так, как и хотел Кейлор. В первом поцелуе не оказалось и намёка на приветственную ласку или острожную нежность – в нём было всё и сразу, и абсолютно другое, но Кейлор был готов  к тому, что за полминуты Марсело языком оттрахает его рот так, чтобы наверстать весь упущенный месяц. А когда Марсело чуть ослабил хватку, Кейлор тут же приподнял его, разворачиваясь и уже его лопатки впечатывая в холодный камень стены. Марсело одной рукой обхватил его затылок, второй потянулся к ремню на его джинсах, безуспешно пытаясь перебрать все слои одежды, отчаянно дёргая ткань и намеренно делая больно.

– Зачем ты напёр на себя столько вещей? Ты же на машине!

Кейлор тяжело дышал ему в шею и туда же улыбался, ему не нужно было отвечать вслух на шутку, которая за столько времени стала их общим пунктом. Но цепкими пальцами, жёсткими поцелуями в шею, лицо и губы, неудобно запрокидывая голову, он старался объяснить, что, конечно, специально так оделся. Когда поцелуи из яростных и жадных стали просто глубокими и нежными, Кейлор оторвался от губ Марсело, опустил его на пол, оттолкнулся от стены и отошёл на пару шагов, удерживая его на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– Подожди… Селиньо, минуту!..

Марсело опустил руки, до боли упёршись пальцами в стену, и уставился на него бешеными глазами: издевается, что ли?!

– Какая ещё, на хер, минута…

– Подожди… сейчас… я сейчас…

Кейлор торопливо выворачивался из куртки и пуловера, скидывал кроссовки и носки, не отслеживая, куда они разлетаются. Марсело почувствовал, как ему под ногти забивается декоративная штукатурка, Кейлор поднял голову, не успевая больше сделать ничего, кроме как поймать его и снова, приподнимая, вдавить в стену. Он был рад, что держал его не совсем на весу, а всё-таки с помощью стены, потому что руки всё ещё тряслись, но не от возбуждения, а от страха – как будто он не успевает, как будто он опоздал, что в некоторой мере было правдой, как будто всё заново – но ведь так оно и было. Крепкие объятия Марсело, его пальцы на затылке и локти на плечах вернули Кейлора на землю – в лучшем смысле этого выражения: больше не нужно было мечтать и пытаться уловить бесплотные фантазии – всё было здесь, в его руках. Он осторожно опустил Марсело на пол, придавил собой к стене и прижался горячими губами к его уху.

– Не запрещай мне ничего… Хотя бы сегодня.

Марсело только молча кивнул, то есть притёрся своей колючей щекой к его гладкой. Между ними и не было запретов как таковых, всё, что можно было бы так назвать, было продиктовано лишь попытками уберечь друг друга от слишком сильных проявлений чувств, что могло отразиться на их физическом состоянии. Но сейчас Марсело даже в голову бы не пришло возразить. Кейлор ещё раз хватанул губами мочку его уха, отстранился и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– И себе ничего не запрещай.

Марсело лишь выразительно фыркнул: он, конечно, рядом с Кейлором был очень ответственным, но никогда не упускал ни единой возможности сделать то, что хочется. Только с ним и с этим им же привнесённым в его жизнь ощущением неизбежности он научился по-настоящему ценить каждую такую возможность.

– Есть планы?

– Я хочу долго…

– Долго, как ты или как я?

– Это ты про свои одиннадцать минут?

Марсело замер, секунду, наверное, пытался состроить рассерженную или угрожающую физиономию, Кейлор так точно и не понял, потому что через эту секунду они оба уже смеялись, утыкаясь в плечи друг друга. Это была ещё одна их общая давнишняя шутка, связанная с книгой Пауло Коэльо, которую Кейлор в позапрошлом году мужественно читал на португальском. Основное он понял сам, кое-что перевёл гуглом, а уточняющие вопросы решил задавать, конечно, Марсело. Марсело возмущённо фыркал, пытался отобрать и выкинуть книжку, считая, что писатель с это откровенной хуйнёй так себе услугу оказал целой стране, отнекивался, снова возмущался, но однажды вспылил всерьёз.

– Так, всё! Завтра ставим секундомер, чтобы ты тут больше не потрясал своей… эрудицией!

Кейлор опустил глаза в пол и отрицательно качнул головой, Марсело тут же театрально всплеснул руками, что заставило Кейлора ещё сильнее потупить взгляд.

– Что такое? Ты хочешь сегодня? Но сегодня я уже потратил ресурсы, эксперимент под угрозой, прошу об отсрочке хотя бы на полдня!

Кейлор с трудом, но оторвался от созерцания паркетного узора и всё ещё был очень серьёзен.

– Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни ещё через сто тысяч лет. Мне не нужно засекать время, чтобы знать, насколько ты потрясающий. Мне бы соответствовать…

Пунктик про “соответствие” у Кейлора по-прежнему оставался, Марсело с этим просто смирился да и никогда не пытался бороться, если честно. Так, окидывал периодически выразительно-вопросительным взглядом, который Кейлор запросто выдерживал, но не решался сказать ничего из того, что так или иначе уже говорил ему. Он всегда решал, что лучше будет показать, и, конечно, оказывался прав. Но и Кейлор не был бы таким удивительным человеком, не будь он так повёрнут на достижении своих сверхцелей во благо команды и семьи.

Кейлор тоже всё помнил и на самом деле был за многое благодарен книгам Коэльо, но Марсело на всякий случай этого не говорил и книжки больше не показывал, подумывая подыскать себе более “безопасного” автора для изучения португальского. Он оторвался от плеча Марсело, только для того чтобы поцеловать его скулу, висок, уголок глаза.

– Значит, времени достаточно…

– Кей, я, между прочим, даже Лолу запер вместе с остальными собаками на второй половине дома!

Кейлор коротко кивнул и больше ничего не спрашивал: это значило много, очень много, но всё равно не стоило слишком медлить. Он снова прильнул к губам Марсело с долгим поцелуем и потащил его вдоль стены вроде бы в правильную сторону, сшибая по пути всё, что только можно было сшибить.

– Правее, боже, – Марсело с трудом, но на секунду оторвался от его губ. – Это ты здесь уже не ориентируешься?

– Три недели, пять дней и сколько там уже набежало часов? Я вообще уже ни в чём не ориентируюсь…

Марсело только хмыкнул, извернулся в его руках и потянул за собой в гостевую спальню. Кейлор почти не отрывался от него, то зарываясь лицом в волосы, то задирая и растягивая его футболку, но он увидел, всё, что нужно, увидел и оценил старания Марсело: на полу вокруг кровати были предусмотрительно разбросаны подушки, дверь на веранду была чуть приоткрыта, как любил Кейлор, а столики у кровати были заставлены флаконами, банками и тубами на все случаи жизни (и, видимо, на всю оставшуюся жизнь). Марсело мельком глянул на его лицо и решил было, что малость перестарался, но сам себя же и одёрнул: да какого хрена, какого хрена они должны хоть чего-то стесняться! Тем более что Кейлор именно оценил. Положительно. Не испугался, не растерянно хмыкнул, не попытался пошутить (но вообще он по такому поводу никогда и не шутил), а принял как должное. Но Марсело уже решил, что сначала позволит Кею вести – до упора, до самого конца, если он захочет. А это он поймёт через пару-тройку мгновений, ощутит и почувствует – по тому, как ещё раз изменится частота его дыхания, по тому, с какой силой будут проходиться повсюду его ладони, по тому, как он сначала нависнет над ним, чтобы изласкать одним только взглядом. И он даст ему понять, как же он хочет всё это, как он истосковался, как он корит себя за то, что так бездарно потратил время, их время… Нет, стоп, вот этого как раз лучше и не показывать, но и спрятать от Кейлора будет невозможно. Впрочем, он и не собирался, очень сложно было бы скрывать что-то, лёжа вот так, под ним, вжимая его в  себя что есть силы, захлёбываясь в его поцелуях, дурея от запаха его разгорячённой, без малейшего признака обычной прохлады кожи так, будто на него, едва выздоровевшего наркомана, высыпали мешок запрещённого вещества. Да он и чувствовал себя именно так: когда остались одни животные инстинкты и глубинные рефлексы, всё, что оставалось делать – только подчиняться им, не пытаясь найти причины и предположить последствия. Все его осмысленные действия закончились на том, что ему удалось кое-как стянуть с них обоих одежду и разбросать её как попало. А когда они наконец избавились от всего лишнего, Марсело почувствовал, что Кейлор замер у него в ногах, очень далеко от него, и обеспокоенно поднялся на локтях, пытаясь уловить его эмоции.

– Что?.. Что ты там делаешь? Сюда иди!

Кейлор очень неторопливо подобрался ближе, наклонился, по очереди целуя его согнутые колени, и теперь Марсело смог разглядеть, что его глаза уже поменяли цвет на тот самый. “Ну же, сюда, ближе!..” – Марсело не нужно было говорить это вслух, достаточно было протянутых рук и раскинутых ног, чтобы Кейлор всё ещё очень медленно, но так правильно устроил его бёдра на своих коленях, провёл ладонями по его животу вверх и обратно, в самый низ, чтобы там зарыться пальцами в крутые завитки волос. Он обводил кончиками пальцев чернильные контуры его букв, он мог бы делать это и с закрытыми глазами, но ведь ему нравилось смотреть, как под его касаниями напрягался и западал его живот. Он гладил его потвердевший член, он облизал свою ладонь, глядя Марсело в глаза, и ласкал до тех пор, пока не выступила естественная смазка и движение его ладони стало ещё более лёгким и дразнящим. Он сжимал его мошонку и проводил костяшками пальцев по внутренним сторонам его бёдер, вслушивался в тяжелеющие выдохи, жаркий шёпот на португальском и всё чаще прорывающиеся стоны, и ему нравилось. Марсело буквально всем собой ощущал, как Кейлору нравилось держать всё это в своих руках, как будто узнавая заново, но это неправда, нет, здесь всё давно было его, знакомое, родное. И от этого было лишь больнее в груди, когда Кейлор ласкал руками, когда  он спускался ниже, облизывал, целовал и в конце концов обхватил губами головку. На это Марсело не рассчитывал, то есть рассчитывал, конечно, но не прямо сейчас, сейчас он бы не выдержал и пары минут. Он попытался, он даже ладонь положил на затылок Кейлора и даже успел дёрнуть за волосы, только Кейлор воспринял это как само собой разумеющееся и взял поглубже, но Марсело ухитрился остановить его.

– Нет, нет, так не пойдёт! Дай мне тоже…

Кейлор замер в раздумье на одно короткое мгновение, но Марсело даже не успел ничего предложить, как он сообразил сам – развернулся, и перекинул ногу через его корпус, и губу себе прикусил в полуулыбке, когда Марсело весьма ощутимо вцепился в его ягодицы обеими руками. Кто бы мог подумать, что банальная, старинная, как сам род человеческий поза “шестьдесят девять” именно сейчас окажется такой подходящей, просто идеальной. Кейлор очень замедлился, когда его собственный член оказался во рту Марсело, он не то чтобы не ожидал, но признавался себе, что так соскучился, что сейчас всё воспринимал так же остро, как в самый первый раз. Впрочем, Марсело отлично знал, что у них так уж получалось, что почти каждый раз был – как первый, это удивляло, умиляло и восхищало его, он считал это любовной магией Кейлора, который, в свою очередь, объяснял это простым недостатком любовного опыта. Тогда Марсело не хвастался, но прозрачно намекал на свой более обширный опыт, который должен был компенсировать недостаток чего-то там у Кейлора, а значит, они равны, а это значит, что… “…что это наша любовная магия”, – делал неожиданный вывод Кейлор, а Марсело снова замирал от удивления на несколько секунд и только потом медленно и согласно кивал. 

Кейлор уловил момент, когда Марсело выпустил его член изо рта, покрепче обхватил его бедро, чтобы уже с нажимом провести ладонью между его ягодицами. До лубриканта он дотянулся не глядя, благо всё было под руками, он не хотел рисковать, догадавшись, что будет узко и очень туго. Потому что Марсело никого не ждал, и его не ждал, вернее, ждал, но  оставляя всё – ему. От этого сильнее шумела кровь в висках, темнело в глазах, а сердце, казалось, вот-вот остановится, потому что нельзя было так бешено и так долго колотиться в рёбра. Марсело реагировал – на каждое движение сначала одного, потом двух пальцев, оставляя следы своих пальцев и даже ногтей на боках, бёдрах и ягодицах Кейлора и в то же время получая странное, но всё же удовольствие. И если сначала его больше заводило старание Кейлора, то спустя пару минут он уже громко и откровенно выстанывал его имя каждый раз, когда он касался правильного местечка. Кейлор с абсолютно отчётливым “Господи, твою же мать!” вытащил пальцы и разрушил их “цифру”, поворачиваясь лицом к Марсело, который в кои-то веки даже не посмеялся над его довольном нелепым ругательством.

– Про… Чёрт, не могу больше, не могу!..

Марсело несколько долгих секунд вовсю таращился на Кейлора так, что тот чуть не утонул в целом море золотистых бликов в его глазах.

– Ещё... Скажи ещё раз!

– Больше не могу. Долго – ни черта не могу… – Кейлор неловко усмехнулся и встряхнул флакон с лубрикантом. – Я хотел, я мечтал, я скучал – три недели, пять дней и бесконечное множество часов – я надеялся, я ждал, я молился – что ты позволишь мне вернуться. Моя огромная слабость и моя же сила, я не знал, что будет так…

– То же самое, meu amor, то же са… А-ах!..

Марсело зажмурился всего лишь на мгновение, а потом сумел открыть глаза, потому что он хотел видеть Кейлора в этот момент, прямо сейчас хоть и с большим трудом, но различать в его лице сосредоточенность, отчаяние, страсть, нежность, жалость и решительность – всё самое важное, что он только мог сейчас отдать ему. Он ведь ни разу не причинил ему боль как просто боль, он от природы не был способен на что-то такое, он моментально компенсировал всё собой, всем, чем только мог, Марсело всегда ощущал это так, будто сама вселенная сходит к нему прямо в руки и ради такого он бы вытерпел что угодно.

Кейлор не мог и не хотел пропустить ни единого мгновения, хотя каждый раз вид распластанного под ним Марсело причинял ему самую сладкую и пронзительную боль, которую он когда-либо испытывал, а уж в этом он разбирался. Тем не менее оно всё стоило тех последующих совершенно фантастических и ни с чем на свете не сравнимых мгновений абсолютного счастья, цельности, нужности. Поэтому сейчас Кейлор смотрел во все глаза, как Марсело предусмотрительно запрокинул руки, чтобы вцепиться в край кровати, как искал его взгляд, только чтобы судорожно кивнуть, не в силах выдать даже простейшее “да”. Но оно и не было нужно – он сам был как одно сплошное “да”, “сейчас же”, “ещё”, “сильнее”, “быстрее”, “ну же”, “твою мать!..” Он бессовестно упивался тем, как же по-прежнему узко и нестерпимо горячо было внутри него, как доверчиво разлетались в стороны его колени, как откровенно Марсело матерился на португальском, а он различал и понимал почти все слова.

После оглушительного во всех смыслах оргазма, вернее, это Марсело оглушил Кейлора, который ограничился лишь протяжным стоном сквозь сжатые зубы, они остались лежать как лежали – Марсело, по-прежнему широко раскинув ноги, Кейлор – на нём, не торопясь сдвигаться. И Марсело его не торопил, ему нравилось так: ощущать одновременно и свою слабость, и свою несомненную власть над ним. Это было очень странно и даже страшно, но именно это часто было самой первой мыслью, приходившей в отформатированный мозг Марсело: он мог бы сейчас попросить его о чём  угодно – Кейлор бы пошёл и сделал, не задавая ни единого вопроса. Была ещё одна причина, по которой он хотел, чтобы Кейлор не поднимался как можно дольше. Он точно знал, как будет дальше, как будто заранее наяву уже увидел, а потому почти не поморщился от боли, когда Кейлор с почти неслышным “Господи, ох, Господи…” всё-таки сполз с него и повалился рядом, заходясь в тихом, почти неслышном рыдании. Марсело не двигался, не трогал его, не пытался успокоить, во-первых, у него пока всё ещё не было сил пошевелиться, а в-главных, он знал, что ничего не нужно, что всё так, как должно быть, потому что только рядом с ним Кейлор мог позволить себе такое. Искусав себе все пальцы левой руки, Марсело дождался, когда край кровати перестанет трястись, и осторожно повернулся к нему, не слишком сильно прижимаясь к его всё ещё влажной и не остывшей спине.

– Мне достался один из тех редких экземпляров, который одновременно трахается и рыдает, надеюсь, хоть от счастья.

Кейлор только неловко повозился, чтобы обозначить, что он его услышал, но пока не поворачивался лицом, он знал, что за эмоции Марсело никогда в жизни его не осудит, и вообще никогда и ни за что.

– Это просто потому что у нас снова как в первый раз, – Марсело поцеловал его в лопатку и невесомо провёл ладонью по плечу. – Поэтому так… больно.

Кейлор уже поворачивался лицом к нему, возвращался, протягивал руки, вплетал свои ноги в его.

– Как твоё бедро, кстати?

Марсело на секунду замер, в очередной раз поражаясь тому, что Кейлор всегда безошибочно определял его болевую локацию, вот и сейчас его ладонь лежала именно там…

– Нормально. Рабочее бедро, ты же сам, хм, видишь, – Марсело в долгу не остался, он не уступал Кейлору в способности видеть, точнее, чувствовать его насквозь. – А как твоё колено?

Вместо ответа Кейлор обхватил руками подушку, но не стал отворачиваться. Марсело лишь снисходительно фыркнул: ему даже ладонь не всегда нужно было прикладывать, чтобы знать.

– Говорить собирался? – Кейлор красноречиво уткнулся в подушку губами: он и так-то не был спецом по вранью, а уж в таком состоянии, как сейчас, было глупо пытаться хоть что-то утаить, впрочем, Марсело всё это прекрасно знал. – То есть понадеялся, что я как-то вдруг случайно не узнаю.

Кейлор трагично свёл брови, вертикальная складка между ними обозначилась резче, так, что Марсело сразу же захотелось разгладить её пальцами. Этого тоже было не изменить: упорные до нелепости попытки убрать свои собственные проблемы и неприятности из поля зрения любимых людей, сделать их “рабочими моментами”, мелочами жизни, а не чем-то существенным – это Кейлор Навас. Упёртый кусок космического базальта. Марсело приподнялся на локте и погладил его по щеке – слёзы высохли, это хорошо, теперь им нужно поменяться – всем, что только есть. Но сначала он ещё кое-что скажет словами, обязательно, он ведь знает, как Кейлор умеет слушать.

– Простил меня?

– О чём ты, мой ангел?

Кейлор и правда забыл, из-за чего они якобы поссорились, помнил, что вроде сделал что-то, что очень расстроило Марсело, а потом сверху навалилось все эти клубные и личные неудачи, травмы, и всё как-то по-идиотски закрутилось… Боже… Они ведь всё это уже проходили, всегда были готовы к такому, а сейчас вдруг почему-то не выдержали и, вместо того, чтобы ухватиться друг за друга покрепче, оттолкнули друг друга, причинив тем самым ещё большую боль.

– Ты знаешь. Вместо того чтобы спросить, как там Малыш, я набросился с нелепыми обвинениями…

Кейлор понял ещё кое-что, только уже насчёт самого себя: ему по-прежнему нравилось, что Марсело ревнует, несмотря на всё, что они себе устроили, он ощущал это как нечто необходимое. Не то чтобы он хотел делать что-то такое специально, но это ощущение своей важности и нужности в таком ключе он испытывал всего второй раз в жизни. Да, он отлично знал, как это работает и в обратную сторону, и тем не менее… что-то в этом было, что-то, похожее на то же самое, странное и болезненное удовольствие.

– И ты это знаешь. Ты просто хочешь это услышать от меня. Но я ни одного дня, ни одной минуты, никогда не был зол или обижен на тебя, нет.

Марсело держал его за подбородок и разглядывал так, будто выдел впервые.

– Как такое вообще возможно?

– Справедливости ради, иногда я расстраивался, что ты из-за собственного упрямства причиняешь вред самому себе, но…

– Сам такой.

Кейлор согласно кивнул и ткнулся лбом в его плечо, и Марсело тут же услышал, как чуть участилось его дыхание, а пальцы на бедре сжались не просящее, а даже требовательно. Он улыбнулся, прижался губами к его макушке, а потом немного отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза.

– Отдохнул немного, радость моя?

Кейлор поймал его ладонь, ненадолго прижал к своим губам, а потом повёл вниз по себе, по ещё не остывшей до своей привычной температуры коже, по напряжённой шее, по рёбрам, под которыми заново бешено разгонялся сердечный ритм, по впалом животу прямо к паху. А когда Марсело навалился на него, нагло втискивая колено между его бёдрами, обхватил его лицо обеими руками и кивнул, долго и пристально глядя прямо в глаза.

– Уверен? Потому что я хочу тебя, очень, просто в глазах темнеет, как сильно хочу. Я же без тебя почти рехнулся,  котичек…

Марсело сам не успел толком понять, что именно слетело у него с языка, но успел испугаться, потому что Кейлор отлично всё расслышал, а если нет, то отлично мог прочесть по губам: он же сказал это по-испански, со всеми прилагающимися суффиксами. Но Кейлор абсолютно не изменился в лице, даже не дрогнул, всё так же настойчиво потянулся за поцелуем. А Марсело понял, что больше не может осторожничать, он с некоторым сожалением поцеловал Кейлора в запрокинутый подбородок, ненадолго прижался губами к его виску, приподнялся и решительно дёрнул его за плечо, переворачивая и утыкая лицом в подушку. Кейлор, видимо, был заранее готов к такому, потому что послушно встал в коленно-локтевую, Марсело лишь довольно фыркнул.

– Тебе не нужно ничего делать, чтобы впечатлить меня…

Но поскольку Кейлор в такие моменты мало чего воспринимал на слух, Марсело решил сразу действовать: наклонился, чтобы губами пройтись вдоль позвоночника до копчика и дальше вниз, целуя ягодицы, разводя их в стороны и намеренно медленно проводя языком между. Кейлор не дёрнулся, но выдохнул очень громко, и Марсело это очень понравилось. Он прижался грудью к его спине, стараясь не сильно наваливаться, но зная, что Кейлор его выдержит, обеими руками обласкал снова ставший большим и тяжёлым член и вернулся к жёстким ягодицам и слишком плотно сжатому колечку мышц. Он бы поработал языком подольше, ему безумно нравилось, как всё тело Кейлора реагировало на легчайшие касания, но терпение испарялось стремительнее, чем слюна с пылающей кожи. А ему до умопомрачения хотелось, чтобы его пальцы прошлись по его слюне, чтобы не было больше ничего, он понять не мог, откуда это и зачем оно ему, но почему-то точно знал, что Кейлор не осудит и потерпит. А терпеть было что: мышцы были жёсткие, Кейлор совершенно не расслаблялся, хотя Марсело отчаянно старался, осыпая всё мелкими поцелуями и щекоча кончиками волос. 

– Сели-иньо!..

– Да! Что? Что, meu anjo?

– Пожалуйс…

Он не дослушал, он никогда не позволял Кейлору что-то просить, он всегда успевал угадать и предупредить.  

– Так?

Вместо ответа Кейор тихо и откровенно взвыл, но при этом ещё более откровенно подался навстречу, чтобы два пальца Марсело оказались так плотно обхваченными, что некуда было деться. Марсело судорожно выдохнул и второй ладонью погладил мокрый от пота загривок Кейлора, непонятно, кого больше успокаивая, потому что это он был на грани, это его повело так, что пришлось держаться за Кейлора. Не убирая пальцев, он приподнялся, чтобы полюбоваться охеренным прогибом поясницы и роскошной да ещё и так откровенной выставленной задницей, но очень недолго – у него так стояло, что было просо больно. Ещё он успел похвалить себя за то, что так предусмотрительно всё здесь заставил нужными вещами, и подождать, пока сердце пропустит пару ударов, прежде чем с огромным сожалением вытащить пальцы из тугой дырки. Он хотел долго, очень хотел, но просто не мог, у них сегодня явно не выходило “долго”, а вот “сильно” было самое то.

– А теперь кричи, родной, никто не услышит. Только я буду слушать, как восхитительно ты звучишь в этот момент.

Ох, он ни в чём себе не отказал, как и обещал! Он потом рассмотрит как следует эти до кровоподтёков истерзанные плечи, бёдра все в синяках от стискивавших их пальцев, безбожно искусанные губы, зная, что будь завтра тренировка, он был бы трупом. Но у них было время, что, с одной стороны, спортивной, их расстраивало, а с другой, не менее нужной, радовало. Кейлор раскрывался так, как, Марсело знал, никто никогда не делал и не сделает для него, и ему с каждым движением внутрь Кейлора становилось иррационально лучше. Как будто вокруг рушились стены стеклянных замков, холодных и бесполезных, как будто в весенний ручей сползали сугробы, освобождая место для травы и цветов. Так сходит анестезия, случайный, ненужный и жестокий укол в сердце все эти дни, недели, этот месяц удерживал внутри дикую нежность и неистовое желание быть рядом друг с другом, просто быть рядом, быть заодно, вместе. Кейлор прохрипел что-то невнятное и до упора вжался в пах Марсело, приподнимаясь сначала на локтях, а потом и на вытянутых руках. Марсело знал, чего он хотел, поэтому мгновенно обхватил его за талию, помогая подняться. Сложность была лишь в том, чтобы удержать его и удержаться самому в этом не самом удобном положении, когда колени пришлось разводить шире и на всякий случай оставлять свободной руку для дополнительной опоры. Но зато теперь, когда Кейлор поднялся и прижался к нему спиной, запрокидывая голову и выставляя беззащитную шею, его рукам открывался такой роскошный доступ ко всему, что не жаль было рискнуть собственным здоровьем.  

– Você é incrível, foda-se... meu anjo!..

Марсело ощутил, как торс под его ладонями выгнулся дугой, как сильные, мощные руки отчаянно вцепились в его плечи, а стоны почти полностью превратились в хрипы. Кейлор сжимал его член в себе с какой-то страшной силой и слишком отчаянно двигался, и можно было испугаться, потому что было совершенно неясно, что на него нашло, но Марсело только крепче сомкнул руки и прижался губами к его виску, нашёптывая всякие успокоительные слова чуть ли не нежнее, чем собственным детям, когда они не засыпали.

– Кей, meu anjo, не надо, ну, ты что, ты что, милый… Я же здесь, я твой, я рядом, я никогда не отпущу тебя.

Кейлор громко всхлипнул, попытался дотянуться до своего члена, но Марсело опередил его, ему было гораздо удобнее: ещё раз проведя ладонями по выгнутой горячей дуге торса Кейлора, он обхватил мокрый и пульсирующий член и не выпустил до тех пор, пока он не излился полностью, до последней капельки. Он нагло воспользовался моментом – уронил его обратно на постель, не убирая рук, прижимая сверху собой и кончая в него, не спрашивая, не сомневаясь, чувствуя себя совсем рехнувшимся и абсолютно счастливым. Он умудрился собрать с губ Кейлора последние, едва слышные полустоны и всхлипы, и там было его имя, да, прежде чем на несколько мгновений окончательно вырубиться. Он не помнил, когда с ним было такое в последний раз, наверное, летом, после завоевания лигочемпионского кубка, потому что так на него подействовала победа, которую он делил с Кейлором. А потом он только проигрывал и проигрывал, но сегодня он снова победитель, он выиграл свой самый ценный приз, и он больше его не упустит.

Марсело почувствовал, что пришедший в себя Кейлор попытался подвинуться, чтобы освободить его руки, но он не отпустил его и лишь коротко прижался губами к его солёной шее.

– Не надо. Лежи.

Кейлор ощущал всё, но как будто через какую-то толщу воды или тумана – руки Марсело под собой, самого Марсело на себе, всё так оглушительно правильно, что ничего менять, даже шевелиться и даже дышать – просто не хотелось. Правда, и сил не было – совсем ни на что, даже на то, чтобы привычно возразить Марсело. Лучше всего было позволить себе принять всё как есть, как подарок, который вручил ему сам Господь, а он, глупый, чуть было не выпустил из рук.

Марсело сам потихоньку вытащил из-под него руки и сполз ниже, целуя поясницу, копчик, ещё ниже, там, где он прихватил и чуть отвёл одну ягодицу и прижался губами к распухшим краям сильно и горячо, так, что Кейлор снова дёрнулся, вцепился в простыню и беззвучно глотнул воздух. Марсело прекрасно понимал, что на большее Кейлор сейчас не способен, и поэтому не торопился, собирая губами остатки спермы и зализывая больное, не заходя глубоко, только лаская там, где было натёрто и мокро. Господи, он так и ни разу не спросил его: можно ли вообще так, но, учитывая то, сколько раз он уже это делал, спрашивать теперь было бы крайне глупо. Он оставил ладонь между его бёдрами, просто пока был не в силах убрать, другой погладил по горячей и влажной спине, ощущая, как он наконец-то снова расслабляется и дышит тяжело, но уже ровно. Марсело улёгся рядом, ещё не решаясь собственнически прижать его к себе. Кейлор был абсолютно вымотан, это было очевидно, эти паршивые недели, эти матчи, проходящие без него, раз за разом добивали его, а тут ещё он со своими идиотскими скандалами… Но он не успел додумать мрачную мысль – Кейлор повернулся к нему и нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться, и у Марсело чуть заново не встало от этой восхитительной, усталой и счастливой улыбки.

– Кажется, я охрип…

Он действительно охрип, и не то чтобы Марсело очень сожалел, нет, он, конечно, попытался изобразить сочувствие, но вышло так себе.

– А мне так больше нравится. Свой командный голос оставь для тренировок.

Кейлор только ресницы опустил, чёрные, длинные, и Марсело точно знал, о чём так не вовремя он сейчас подумал – о субординации на поле, о небольшом противоречии, которые они тоже весьма своеобразно, но научились преодолевать. В штрафной и уж тем более во вратарской Кейлор был боссом – без всяких оговорок, профессионал высочайшего уровня, он умел и голосом, и соответствующим жестом вправить мозги любому и поставить на нужное место даже Серхио Рамоса. Но всё остальное время в команде, на поле Марсело был для него капитаном, звездой клуба и ещё чем-то таким. И сначала Марсело попытался от этого просто отмахнуться, но Кейлор со своим фирменным упорством раз за разом объяснял ему, что он очень нужен в раздевалке, не только ему по личным причинам – он нужен Карлосу, Вини и всем остальным, он сердце и настроение этой команды, он должен быть этим для остальных. И Марсело отлично понимал, что Кейлор прав: это его ответственность, его прямая обязанность и нельзя постоянно избегать этого, пусть лидерство где бы то ни было и никогда не было его целью. Поэтому на очередной вопрос Кейлора, поговорит ли он с Маркосом, Дани или Вини, он кивал, выдерживал паузу и добавлял: “Но за это я почищу тебе апельсин за обедом”. И здесь уже Кейлор не мог отказаться.

– Может, пиццу закажем?

– Я уже заказал, – Марсело довольно хмыкнул и прижался губами к его щеке. – Поставил в место без сквозняков и накрыл пледом, Клар сказала так сделать.

Кейлор улыбнулся ещё восхитительнее, невозможно было налюбоваться, каждый раз, когда он так улыбался, у Марсело в груди как будто вспыхивал маленький фейерверк.

– Отлично, просто отлично…

Но Марсело уже видел, что Кейлора вот-вот сморит сон, а пицце придётся так и остаться под пледом. К тому же простыня под ними была в мокрых пятнах, сейчас ещё ничего, но скоро станет неприятно, поэтому он потянул на себя край одеяла и снова засмотрелся на шею в родинках и бронзовые плечи, но всё же собирался с силами.

– Давай в душ, а я пока перестелю постель и мы ещё немного полежим. Помочь тебе?

– Я сам.

– Ладно. Полотенца справа за стеклянной дверцей, а то вдруг ты опять не ориентируешься.

Кейлор шумно выдохнул, но не стал отвечать, медленно слез с кровати, удивил Марсело тем, что даже простыню с собой не утащил, тем самым позволив ему ещё пару минут любоваться голым собой. Марсело ещё немного полежал, прикусывая себе пальцы и бездумно пялясь в ту сторону, куда ушёл Кейлор, но в конце концов заставил себя подняться. Конечно, больше всего сейчас ему хотелось к Кейлору, в его сильные руки, под тёплую расслабляющую воду, но не меньше хотелось выполнить обещанное. Он нашёл свои штаны, стащил с кровати мокрые простыни, со второго раза угадал нужный ящик комода и отыскал там новые. Напевая себе под нос что-то из Малумы, он не сразу заметил, как  Кейлор вернулся и, чтобы не мешать, опустился на ковёр рядом со сброшенными с кровати подушками, и какое-то время откровенно таращился на него, лаская взглядом его ноги, его спину и затылок. В ответ он бросился в него парой весьма многообещающих улыбок, но вдруг замер у дальнего края кровати, понимая, что Кейлор, хоть и крепился изо всех сил, но сейчас просто вырубится, а он его не поднимет, в любое другое время он бы попытался, но сейчас он даже не собирался рисковать.

– Кей! Кей, нет, не засыпай! Потерпи ещё пару минут! Две минуты – и спи сколько хочешь!.. Кей…

Марсело бросил скомканную простыню на кровать, подошёл ближе и лишь головой покачал: Кейлор крепко спал, вытянувшись во весь рост и прижав к себе одну из подушек, белоснежное полотенце задралось, обнажая золотистое бедро, на которое неимоверно тянуло положить ладонь.

– Ну, охуеть…

Марсело непроизвольно понизил голос до шёпота, хотя было понятно, что Кейлора уже так просто не разбудить, да он и не собирался. Он тихо опустился на колени рядом, осторожно, едва касаясь, провёл костяшками пальцев по его щеке, не удержался и погладил бедро, снова не удержался и прижался к нему губами, отрываясь уже с большим трудом. Потом всё-таки поднялся, взял с кровати одеяло и тщательно укрыл его.

– Вот ты всегда так! Ты же только прикидываешься хорошим, ты же на самом деле человек-пиздец! Как что-нибудь решишь и сделаешь – так всё, всем кранты и финиш! Как что-нибудь скажешь – сразу можно лечь и сдохнуть, как вообще ты успеваешь столько всего натворить и при этом оставаться таким… таким? Понимаешь, почему я так долго не знал, что сделать, чтобы такой ангел снизошёл до меня? Я думал: нет, Марселиньо, ты размечтался, здесь ничего не обломится, такое невозможно, я точно не по ангелам, это просто безумная фантазия, а ты… ты раз за разом показывал, что нет ничего невозможного… Я не знаю, чем и как я заслужил тебя, но я знаю, что всё, что произошло за это время, было не зря – ни единого дня и события мимо, ты так сказал, поэтому я знаю это точно. Но моя благодарность за работу, за партнёрство не имеет никакого отношения к тому, как сильно я люблю тебя, я знаю, что ты знаешь, но я себе это повторяю, чтобы верить сильнее… Господи, как хорошо, что ты не слышишь весь этот бред!..

За время монолога Марсело всё-таки застелил никому не нужную сейчас кровать, потом сходил в душ и даже надел домашние штаны и футболку, поставил на зарядку все их гаджеты, достал из ящика ещё два пледа и несколько подушек и разложил их рядом с Кейлором. Он окинул всё это скептическим взглядом – не совсем так он планировал проводить выходной, вернее так, но рассчитывал, что спина если и будет болеть, то совсем от другого и немного не там… Но ведь частично он сам был виноват в этой нелепой ситуации: он не уследил и не проконтролировал, так что теперь нужно было просто разделить.

 

Марсело проснулся от настойчивого жужжания телефона у себя под ухом – Клар звонила по фейстайму – схватился за него почти машинально, лишь уже в процессе ответа начиная соображать, что он и где.

– Да, родная, да, всё хорошо, да, со мной, никуда не делся, нет, куда бы я его отпустил!

– Стой, а это что, ковёр? – даже при не самой отличной связи с другого конца земли Марсело было видно, как широко распахнулись глаза Клар и сколько лукавства было теперь в её улыбке. – А-а, он всё-таки отомстил тебе и скинул с кровати! Отлично! Это тебе за то, что ты всё время скидываешь с кровати всех!

– Тише, я тут вообще-то не один валя… лежу!

– Это Кей? Подожди, он, что, тоже упал?! Ты его уронил?!

– Да никто никого не ро…

Кейлор заворочался у него под боком, и Марсело решил, что им всё равно придётся встать – хотя бы для чтобы лечь нормально, поэтому включил громкую связь.

– Так, это Клар, спрашивает, почему ты скинул меня с кровати!

– Привет, Клар!.. – Кейлор инстинктивно натянул одеяло до подбородка, хотя Марсело и не думал поворачивать дисплей к нему. – Нет, что ты, мы не падали… это просто… это я… мы…

– Так получилось! – решительно перебил его Марсело. – И вообще – не приставай к едва проснувшемуся человеку!

– Да кто пристаёт? Я просто беспокоюсь! Ладно-ладно, всё, поняла и больше не мешаю! Разберётесь сами! Но аккуратнее там на полу, лишних синяков не огребите! Обнимаю и целую!

Марсело отбросил телефон в сторону и, догадываясь, что Кейлор почти всё услышал – было слишком близко и динамик хороший, повернулся к нему. Кейлор, впрочем, выглядел не смущённым, а вполне себе довольным, несмотря на их странное местоположение.

– И давно мы тут… упали?

– Ты вырубился после душа, meu anjo, и мне пришлось импровизировать. И я, между прочим, отлежал себе рёбра!

– Ты что-то не выглядишь недовольным.

– Пф-ф! Может, я тут эротическим фантазиям предаюсь, и это меня спасает! Может, я всю жизнь мечтал разложить тебя на полу, но просто жалел! А ты бы хорошо смотрелся на каком-нибудь пушистом ковре, например, у камина…

– У камина, значит, – Кейлор поудобнее улёгся на боку и, изображая задумчивость, прижал согнутые пальцы к своим губам. – А если нет камина? Могу я как-то загладить свою вину?

Марсело с трудом оторвал взгляд от его пальцев и губ, отлично понимая, что зря он эту тему затронул.

– А ты… хочешь…

– А ты? Половина уже сделана, – Кейлор навис над ним и весьма провокативно провёл теми же согнутыми пальцами по груди Марсело вниз, насколько дотянулся. – Что там дальше по плану в твоей фантазии?

Марсело проследил за его пальцами, медленно поднял глаза и медленно выдохнул.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, не можешь не понимать, что каждое твоё вот такое предложение для меня – как новая доза для наркомана. Вот я это понимаю, но я сдерживаю себя, чтобы не накидываться каждый раз как дикарь… Потом, правда, расстраиваюсь, и жалею, и снова вынужден дожидаться нового шанса…

– И я люблю тебя, очень, очень люблю.

Марсело открыл рот, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть какой-то звук, но Кейлор ласково прижал ладонь к его губам.

– Чш-ш, нет. Мне нужно хотя бы иногда говорить это вслух. Чтобы знать, чтобы верить.

Марсело кивнул, накрыл его ладонь своей, прижался губами, потянулся к губам Кейлора, который абсолютно не возражал. Кстати, по нему было особенно заметно: в отличие от Марсело, он был голый, полотенце давно затерялось в куче пледов и подушек, чем с радостью воспользовался Марсело. Но в этот раз он успел втащить их обоих на кровать, чему был безумно рад: всё-таки им не по двадцать лет, чтобы валяться на полу по полночи. Сейчас всё наконец-то было так, как он и планировал (нет, спонтанность он тоже очень любил, но иногда очень хотелось последовательности), сейчас можно было заняться любовью неспешно, обстоятельно и долго – как они и хотели. Не особо хотелось даже говорить, хотя обычно болтовня занимала  у них приличное количество времени, но прямо сейчас хотелось лишь прикасаться, целоваться, смотреть затуманенным взглядом, прислушиваться к стуку сердца и дыханию друг друга.

– Пицца уже точно остыла.

Кейлор неторопливо и задумчиво перебирал спиральки его волос и как будто всё ещё был немного не здесь.

– Наверное.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что, если мы её всё-таки съедим, нам потом придётся всё отработать?

Кейлор выпустил прядь его волос, которая, спружинив, отскочила, проследил за ней и медленно перевёл взгляд на Марсело, точно возвращаясь к нему, на землю.

– У нас ещё вся ночь впереди.

Марсело понял, что теперь точно всё на своих местах, и теперь его лицо озарялось самой любимой Кейлором, солнечной и чуть лукавой улыбкой.

– И утро… В смысле нам придётся идти гулять с моими собаками!

– Хорошо. А на завтрак я хочу торт “Эстерхази”. Можно нам торт на завтрак?

То есть и утро собиралось быть вполне себе “рабочим”, Марсело приподнялся на локтях, чтобы выдать самый укоризненный взгляд на свете… Боже, но кого он пытался обмануть, если на Кейлора он уже столько лет смотрит одним-единственным взглядом.

– Ах ты ж… Нет, нельзя, мне – нельзя!

Кейлор довольно рассмеялся, и Марсело ещё раз понял, как же он соскучился по этому мягкому, словно россыпь мелких бусин по паркету, смеху. А он ведь всегда гордился тем, что легко мог поднять Кею настроение и заставить его вот так смеяться. Он всё исправит, несмотря ни на что, он обеспечит им поводы для радости и хорошего настроения, потому что это – его прямая обязанность.

– А ты ешь свои брокколи, я не возражаю! – состроенная Марсело несчастная физиономия произвела нужное впечатление, и Кейлор торопливо добавил. – Но я оставлю тебе кусочек!

Теперь Марсело улыбался в потолок, думая, говорить ли Кейлору, что он и торт ему купил заранее, не “Эстерхази”, но “Красный бархат”, или пусть сам дотопает до холодильника и там увидит. Потом решит, а сейчас он только поворочался, устраиваясь у него под боком поудобнее, закрывая глаза и мысленно произнося, нет, не молитву, а простую человеческую благодарность: “Спасибо, Господи, что вовремя образумил, что не оставил меня, что Твой ангел не оставил меня, что я всё ещё достоин Твоей и его любви”.

Кейлор обнимал Марсело, прекрасно зная, что проснутся они, ну, он-то точно, в совсем другом положении, но ведь всё равно вместе, и это было важнее всего. Это было то, за что он по-прежнему был намерен бороться, он обещал это себе и Богу в короткой молитве: “Спасибо, Господи за то, что вразумил меня и не оставил меня, и Твой ангел не оставил меня, когда я стал сомневаться. Я обещаю, я докажу, что всё ещё достоин Твоей и его любви”.

_Вернуть любовь – и знать, что только ты_

_удержишь на земле_

_и оживишь мечты,_

_и больше я ни дня_

_жить не намерен – без тебя._

**Author's Note:**

> С огромной любовью ко всем, кому был интересен этот пейринг - спасибо вам всем огромное!)


End file.
